bartekgmfandomcom-20200215-history
Ride To Hell: Retribution/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym, już osiemdziesiątym czwartym odcinku programu najgorsze gry wszechczasów. Są gry słabe, są złe, a nawet są i horrendalnie tragiczne. Jednak czasem zdarza się coś naprawdę enigmatyczne. Bowiem dzisiaj, czas zrzucić porządną artylerię, bowiem dzisiejsza produkcja, to krapisko jakich mało. Twór tak gówniany, że biegunka słonia z największym odbytem na świecie po trzech dniach zaparcia byłaby przy tym małym piwem. Gra tak zła, że ludzie którzy w nią zagrali, moczą się po nocach. Trzecia najgorsza gra na peceta według metakritika, i druga gra w historii, która otrzymała od serwisu gejmspot najniższą ocenę. Tak więc bez ogródek, weźcie wiadro popkornu, torebkę na wymioty i zapnijcie pasy, bo będzie się działo! Zapraszam do oglądania. Gra Ride To Hell: Retribution została wydana dwudziestego piątego czerwca 2013 roku, przez Deep silver, a producentem tej gry był etechnyx. Lecz, całej odpowiedzialności za ten jebany gniot nie można zwalać całkowicie na nich, bowiem większą krzywdę tej grze zrobiło deep silver, które pomagało w projekcie. Ci skurwiele żądni kasy nie dali wystarczająco dużo czasu deweloperowi na spokojne dokończenie produktu, oraz niepotrzebnie wtykali swoje brudne paluchy w produkcje. Mamy tu kolejny przykład tego iż pośpiech może pomóc spłodzić takie gówno. Nawet sam ełtechnyx nie ma w karcie produktów na swojej stronie tego chujstwa, co już świadczy że boją się przyznać że tworzyli to jebane gówno wraz z wydawcą. Samo deep silver przed premierą pisało na polygon.com, że Ride To Hell: Retribution, która się może nie spodobać, co już świadczy że wiedzieli co się kurwa szykuje. Co oni sobie kurwa myśleli? Ale zanim przejdziemy do recenzji, czas sprawdzić, jakie noty dostała ta produkcja. gry online. 2 na 10! absolutgamers ru. 20%! pcgames.de. 12%! eurogamer. 1 na 10! gamespot. 1 na 10! gamers.pl. 1 na 10! egmnow. pół na 10! destruktoid: 1 na 10! metacritic. 16 na 100! Swoje wywody, zacznę oczywiście od omówienia meni głównego. Na pierwszy rzut oka, prezentuje się ono całkiem przyzwoicie. Dizajn tła i samego wyboru opcji pozwala wsiąknąć nam w świat harlejowców, a sama muzyka nie sprawia, że miałem ochoty upierdolić uszy brzytwą. Niestety, czas pryska przy bliższym zapoznaniu się z meni. Otóż wyobraź cie sobie, że podobnie jak tytuł, który oceniałem w poprzednim odcinku, jedynym sposobem by w jakikolwiek sposób ustawić prawidłową rozdzielczość, jest grzebanie w configu. I nie dość, że samych opcji, które się przydają jest jak na lekartswo, to jeszcze w przeciwieństwie do Konspirasji, nie mamy ładnie ułożonych opcji, do których dostęp jest przystępny. Zamiast tego musimy przegrzebywać się przez całą stertę gówna, i znaleźć minimalną i maksymalną rozciągliwość ekranu. Mało tego, ustawienia musimy powtórzyć zarówno w pliku w folderu z grą, jak i w dokumentach, bo mimo iż w jednym ustawimy daną opcję, to nie zawsze oznacza, że gra nam się zaktualizuje. A co sami deweloperzy przygotowali nam w opcjach w grze? Zmianę jasność, włączenie napisów, czułość osi myszy, typ konfiguracji, gdyż nie możemy ustawić sobie samemu przycisków oraz, wibracje? Czego kurwa, klawiatury na miłość boską? A to dopiero początek koszmaru. W grze sterujemy poczynaniami Jacka Konłeja, motocyklistę i członka klanu Retribution, który po walkach na Wojnie Wietnamskiej, postanowił wrócić na swoje domostwo. Gdy wraz ze swoim bratem, postanawiają pojechać do miasta, tam ów brat, zostaje napadnięty i brutalnie zamordowany przez wrogi gang de wils hend. Jack oczywiście pragnie pomścić swego pobratymca wybijając w pień każdego na swojej drodze. Fabuła jest wręcz toporna, a dialogi tak okropne, że nie raz miałem wrażenie, że ogląda grę wideo na podstawie de rum. *moment śmieszny* W dodatku, projektanci tak zdawali sobie sprawę z absolutnego braku budowania napięcia czy dramaturgii, więc w najbardziej, poruszający momentach otrzymujemy, czarno biały efekt. Mało tego, dżejkowi na wojnie pewnie wypaliły się ostatnie szare komórki i jakikolwiek rozsądek poszedł się kochać, bo czasem wpada na naprawdę niewyobrażalne przeciętnemu zjadaczowi chleba pomysły. Co zrobić, gdy farma, gdzie musimy się dostać jest zabezpieczona drutami wysokiego napięcia? Zdobyć ciężarówkę, przejechać przez całe miasto na drugi koniec ogrodzenia, i przypierdolić pojazdem w elektrownie wodną. A co, gdy w pewnym pomieszczeniu nie możesz zidentyfikować miejsca pobytu twojego antagonisty? Wystarczy strzelić w butle z gazem w miejscu wraz z przeciwnikiem, narażając siebie na śmierć. Poza tym, to chujstwo ma najgorsze zakończenie jakie widziałem kiedykolwiek. *SPOILER ALLERT... ale kogo to obchodzi* Otóż w ostatnim starciu, motywem osoby, która zaplanowała zabicie naszego podopiecznego, było to, że nie lubił zbyt naszego ojca. Czy wy kurwa żartujecie? Specjalnie wysłał setki, a nawet tysiące swoim motocyklistów, naraził swoich podwładnych, i zabił bliską nam osobę z tak błahego powodu? Jaki w tym jest sens? Gra jest typową jak to tylko możliwe, strzelanką z perspektywy trzeciej osoby. Jak już wspomniałem wcześniej, nasz protagonista, przemieszcza się z jednego miejsca na drugie w poszukiwaniu kolejnych liderów gangu Dewils Hend, zadaje im oderwane od rzeczywistości pytania i nie czekając na wydukanie jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi z ich ust, zabija ich bestialsko. Jednak mimo i tak znajduje w swojej łepetynie kolejną lokację do której ma się udać. I na tym w głównej mierze polega cała rozgrywka. Kierujemy się motorem w daną miejscówkę przy okazji walcząc z atakującymi jednostkami szajki bądź policji, później trafiamy na dany teren i zabijamy kolejnych, tym razem przy pomocy broni białych czy palnej, i zatrzymujemy danego decydenta na ulicy, podczas jazdy wehikułem, czy na innym zadupiu. Zapętlcie to 9 razy i macie przebieg tej całej gry w pigułce. I owszem, czasem producenci zamiast nudnej jak dupa węża jazdy motorowerem, otrzymujemy obowiązkową wręcz sekwencję z działkiem maszynowym, ale prócz tego mamy dokładnie te same gówno wałkowane cały czas. System walki w tej przekutaśnej produkcji, polega na napierdalaniu dwóch przycisków, dopóki nam palce nie zsinieją. Lewy przycisk odpowiada za atak z pięści, a klawisz er, za kopniak, który jest tak efektywny, że równie dobrze możemy posyłać ludzi do piachu w ten właśnie sposób. Jednak trwa to ponad pół minuty bezmyślnego klepania. Mamy oczywiście blok, ale przydaje się on właściwie jak grzebień łysemu. Użyłem go jedynie w jednej walce z większym przeciwnikiem, a oprócz tego sprawdza się jako przeskakiwanie między grupami nieprzyjaciół. Jednak najbardziej interesujący wydaje się koszący wykańczacz, który według twórców miał być zapewne, efektownym sposobem mordu danego nieszczęśnika. Otóż wystarczy posłać kilka niemilców do krainy wiecznych łowów i nad następnym, pokaże się czerwona ikona aktywująca katscenkę i serię trzech kłik tajm iwentów. Raz musimy szybko wdusić klawisz, potem zgwałcić kolejny i na koniec wcisnąć jeszcze jeden, który czasem pokrywa się z poprzednim. Problem jest jednak w tym, że każde takie wykończenie trwa tyle co zagotowanie herbaty, a za każdym razem nasze oczęta widzą dokładnie tą samą animacje. Strzelanie to prawdziwy pierdolnik. Owszem, mamy rozmaite narzędzia siania zniszczenia jak rewolwery, pistolety, karabiny automatyczne, maszynówki, snajperki, a nawet wyrzutnie rakiet, ale mimo takiego urodzaju same władanie tymi cudeńkami jest wrzodem na dupie. Niby wszystko na papierze wydaje się być poprawne. Kursor celuje, a lewy przycisk myszy spełnia swoją funkcję oddawania strzału. Jednak jakiś idiota pomyślał, że przecież na pececie strzelanie jest zbyt banalne i postanowił jebnąć kleksa całkowicie niszcząc zabawę. Celownik porusza się tak, jakby myszka była całkowicie oblana miodem, a samo poruszanie myszką ma niewyobrażalne opóźnienie, przez co strzelanie w ruchome cele graniczy z cudem, a co dopiero normalna walka. I nawet przy najrozmaitszych ustawieniach myszki w opcjach, i tak jakiekolwiek operowanie pukawkami bez czasowego poślizgu rodem z konsoli. Mamy rok 2013, jakim kurwa cudem takie kwiatki nie przeszły obojętnie? Sadząc po naprawdę dobrym naskarze 2013, twórcy prawdopodobnie wykonali naprawdę dobrą robotę przy tworzeniu modelu jazdy do tej gry. Przecież nie mogli tego spierdolić! Kubeł zimnej wody na głowę. Pojazd jest tak podsterowny, że jego kierowanie przypomina jazdę taczką obładowaną po brzegi cegłami po kamiennych rozdrożach. Ostre skręcanie właściwie nie ma tu jakichkolwiek podstaw, a nawet taka rzecz jak obrót nie może zakończyć się bez jakiejkolwiek wywrotki. Deweloperzy nawet zdali sobie sprawę z beznadziejności wprowadzonego poruszania się, więc dali nam pewien element, który cofa nas o kilkanaście metrów gdy mocno pieprzniemy o jakiś płot czy inny samochód. Problem jest jednak taki, że to powtarzanie dzieje się zbyt długo, nie anuluje się gdy już spokojnie wyjedziemy z danej kraksy, a czasem nawet ni z tego ni z owego włączy się gdy żadnego zderzenia nie było. Spójrzcie na to, spokojnie przejeżdżam pod tą ciężarówką i jadę dalej, a gra nadal twierdzi, że o coś zahaczyłem. Najgorsze są jednak momenty, gdy cofnięcie nagle się zawiesi i musimy czekać ponad 10 sekund na powtórne odrodzenie. Jednak najlepsze są same pościgi wciągające jak mało co. Zgadnijcie jak wygląda walka z nadjeżdżającymi harlejowcami. Dostajemy kolejną porcję kłittajm iwents, polegającą tym razem na wciskaniu pojawiającego się przycisku, by aktywować animację, która jest identyczna za każdym razem. Fuszera niesamowita. Misje także są z najwyższej półki. Nie dość, że jest ich aż 37. Tak jest, 37 kurwa. To jeszcze większość z nich to taki absurd, jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie widzieliście. Nie chodzi mi jednak o sam przebieg danych poziomów, lecz o cel, do którego dążymy, ciąg przyczynowo skutkowy. A to raz dostajemy zlecenie od pewnej inżynierki, by sklepać michę jej mężowi, ukraść jego pierścionek, tylko by dostać scenę erotyczną absolutnie nic nie wnoszącą do niczego. Czasem musimy także wystartować w wyścigu, by pozyskać informacje o miejscówce danej persony, i wygrać go ponownie, tylko dlatego iż pierwszy wyścig wygrać może każdy. U Tajera, musimy zabić dwóch jego żołnierza, by pokazać swoją męskość i zdobyć dostęp do jego arsenału. Dostajemy także zadanie, i tutaj nie żartuję, sprawiamy manto paru osiłkom i podnieść danego człeka. Naprawdę? Czy twórcy tej gry mają kurwa styropian zamiast mózgu? Gdy pokonamy drugiego naszego przeciwnika, Anwila, przed nami otworem stoi Ded end, czyli pozornie otwarte miasteczko będące naszym centrum dowodzenia. Stąd kierujemy się do kolejnych lokalizacji, bądź powtarzamy te już przejechane przy pomocy tablicy korkowej bądź od razu wchodząc na swą maszynę. Możemy zebrane na poziomach narkotyki sprzedać dilerowi hipisowi, a za zebrane pieniądze od poległych nowe bronie, dynamity, albo wyrzucić swoje pieniądze w błoto kupując nowe ciosy czy umiejętności, które albo nie działają, albo są kompletnie niepotrzebne. Mamy również dostęp do garażu, gdzie możemy zmieniać kolorystykę naszego demona prędkości, za znalezione w mapach białe farby. Wydaje się całkiem sporo, prawda? Jednak poza tym, nie zaoferowano nam absolutnie, kurwa, nic. Gdy próbujemy wejść do innych budynków, całujemy jedynie teksturę, a gdy chcemy przemierzać dalej to miejsce, gra po uprzedzeniu nas do cofnięcia, cofa nas na kilkanaście metrów wstecz w innym kierunku. Prawdziwa otwartość, nie ma co. Sztuczna inteligencja przeciwników to istny dramat. Twórcy postanowili, że by zmusić nas do korzystania z walki wręcz i z strzelania, przegrupują połowę wrogich osobników tak, że będą mogli używać w walce jedynie swoich pięści, a drugą połowę wyposażą w różnorodne pukawki. Problem jednak w tym, że oba typy są spierdolone do granic możliwości! Wyrwidęby, oczywiście prócz samych ciosów, potrafią się poruszać jak mucha w smole absolutnie mając wyjebane na to, że strzelamy w ich kierunku, a także potrafią utykać na ścianach czy chociażby schodach. Są także niezwykle uprzejmi. Gdy dobierzemy się do skóry jednemu, nawet nie podczas specjalnego ataku, ci którzy stoją obok grzecznie czekają na swoje łupnie. Osobniki z orężem także nie grzeszą inteligencją. Nie dość, że podczas oddawania strzałów ze swoich gnatów praktycznie stoją czekając na swoją porcję ołowiu, to nawet gdy się schylają za zasłoną, to i tak odkrywają swoją makówkę chyba by jak najszybciej oberwać. Często także, na poziomach na drodze, pojawiają się i znikają bez jakiejkolwiek przyczyny. Widać już dłużej nie chceli występować w tym okropnym barachle. Jednak najbardziej rozłożyły mnie, tak zwane, sceny seksu. Tak jest, nasz bohater, Dżejk może spółkować z napotkanymi niewiastami. Otóż co trzeba zrobić by zdobyć klucz do Edenu? Wystarczy jedynie zbić wszystkich samców znajdujących się na ekranie, w tym męża, kochanka, bądź jakąś losową osobę, a bramy do serc panien stoją przed nami otworem. Ale, skoro w grze można zaliczać na lewo i prawo, to dlatego gra nie jest dostępna dla ludzi powyżej osiemnastego roku życia? I tu zagadka. Co uczynili twórcy by, załagodzić te, ponętne sceny. Może rozmazali grafikę do takiej ilości, że nie widać gdzie góra, a gdzie dół? A może dali monstrualne przybliżenia na twarze danych modeli, by jak najbardziej zakryć pozostałe części sceny? Nie. Zamiast tego, we wszystkich scenach łóżkowych, obie postaci są całkowicie ubrane. Czyżby nowy sposób na antykoncepcję? Oprawa tej gry to po prostu skandal. Czułem się jakby ktoś zdzielił mnie ogonem skunksa umoczonego w szambie i przyprawionej o wymiociny sprzed paru lat. Gra działa na silniku anril endżin 3, który ma już ponad 7 lat, ale wciąż wygląda cudownie, oczywiście w rękach profesjonalistów. Tutaj dostajemy tytuł, który wygląda jak alfa jakiegoś moda przy premierze tej technologii. Mamy oczywiście zajebiście powolne odmazywania tekstur i modeli podczas każdej możliwej katscenki. Tekstury mają rozdzielczość znaczna pocztowego, otoczenie jest płaskie i bez życia, chodzenie jest niesamowicie drewniane, wojs akting to czyste kłapanie dziobem, efekty specjalnie są efektowne niczym pierdnięcie komara, a jedyną rzeczą, która nie wywołuje chęci wydłubania sobie oka łyżką, są modele, głównie płci pięknej. Oprawa dźwiękowa również jest sukmaną po całości. Poza okropnymi dźwiękami, mdłym kok rokiem skomponowanym przy pomocy kolana, losowo targającego o struny i absolutnie miażdżącym wojs aktingiem, który zapewne został nagrywany w piwnicy, a ludzie którzy podkładali głosy, dopiero co degustowali kolejne winka. I to nie jest po prostu zła gra aktorska, jaka trafia się w każdej normalnej gównianej grze. To jest GALAKTYCZNIE zła gra aktorska. Zresztą, posłuchajcie sami. *gościu z etapu przy kasynie mówiący sooky, sooky* I teraz czas na najważniejsze, czyli błędy. I to nie są malutkie błędy. O nie. W tej grze jest bag na bagu jeżdżący na bagu. Gdy zakończymy scenę seksu z wspomnianą już wcześniej mechaniczką i wyjdziemy z domu, zostaniemy zastani takim oto widokiem. W jednym z pierwszych etapów rozdziału z Anwilem, nie wiedzieć czemu, klawisz który przed chwilą odpowiadał za sprint, postanowił zamienić swoją funkcję na zamarzanie w pozycji. Gdy postrzelimy kogoś w łepetynę, gdy kuca do nas tyłem w osłonie, ragdol po zebraniu krytycznego obrażenia, wypierdala w powietrze z prędkością startującego promu kosmicznego, kręcąc się w lewo. Sami agresorzy także mają problemy z chodzeniem, co świadczy o ich zacięciach w animacji. Raz mi się zdarzyło, że po przechodzeniu po danej materii znajdującej się nieco nad powierzchnią, za entym razem, gdy animacja schodzenia znacznie im się zgliczuje, zamarzali w miejscu bez jakiegokolwiek odwrotu. Podczas jazdy swoim motocyklem, gdy użyjemy specjalnego ataku i podczas kłik tajm iwentu nie wbijemy danej sekwencji poprawnie, dosłownie wjeżdżamy w naszego oponenta, który po zakończeniu katscenki, znika jakby nigdy nic. Bardzo często podczas efektywnego wykończenia, Dżejk zaczyna spuszczać łomot używając rewolweru, zamiast pięści, czy innego żelastwa. Ba, zdarzyło mi się też, że tak naprawdę nawet nie biłem miniona gangu, lecz powietrze. Tekstury w niektórych momentach pojawiają się dopiero po parunastu sekundach, a czasem nawet. *motor robiąc ślizg wpada pod koła i wypada poza mapę* *po chwili odgłos wtf* Czy właśnie wypadłem poza mapę, i utknąłem w niebie? Czy ktokolwiek, do kurwy nędzy, testował te diabelskie nasienie? Podsumowując, Ride To Hell: Retribution, to jedna z niewielu pozycji, której tytuł w pigułce streszcza całą grę. Jest to bowiem istna przejażdżka do piekła. Programistycznego piekła, do którego powinien trafić cały sztab deep silver, targany przez ełtechnyks. Twórcom za takie zbezczeszczenie pomysłu należy się publiczna chłosta po dupie z pomocą łańcuchów z Harleyów. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ta abominacja w ogóle ujrzała światło dzienne. Wszystko tu jest dokumentalnie spierdolone. Od absurdalnej fabuły, walki i modelu jazdy, aż po samą techniczną warstwę gry. Dla kogo w ogóle powstało? Ta produkcja to obraza dla człowieczeństwa! Ta gra chyba została stworzona dla gąbek, które wchłoną na nawet największe gówno w swoje sidła. Wolałbym być po lobotomii, byle zmazać z pamięci okropne wspomnienia związane z tym, czymś. Nie dotykać nawet kijem i nawet nie zastanawiać się nawet milisekundy, nad zakupem tego gniota. Całe szczęście, że druga gra, ride to hell route 66, jest tworzona przez innych ludzi, którzy mieli w swoim port folio giana sisters twisted dreams, a sam ełtechnyx stara się nie wypuszczać takich nieporozumień. I tym optymistycznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen.Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 7) Category:Transkrypty NGW (2013) Category:Transkrypty NGW (RPG)